


Saturday Baseball

by FridaysAt9



Series: Mulder, it's me. [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9
Summary: How did Mulder convince Scully to steal reference books from the FBI library on a beautiful Saturday?Second story in the "Mulder, it's me" series of phone conversations between our favorite agents.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Mulder, it's me. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Saturday Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first story in this series as a stand alone because I wanted to play with a different format, but I am sure Mulder and Scully had lots of phone conversations that didn't make it to the show ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading!

“Hello?”

“Hey Scully, what are you up to?”

“Uh, currently? Folding some laundry. Drinking a cup of coffee. Why?”

“Did you have plans for today?”

[pause]

“Well… other than dropping some things off at the dry cleaner and maybe going for a run. I’m afraid to say it, but no, Mulder… not specifically.”

“How would you like to swing by the FBI library and grab some books for me?”

“I wouldn’t like that, actually.”

“Come on Scully, I’m looking for something, and I need your help.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Yes on a Saturday.”

“Mulder, is this thing that you are looking for so important that it can’t wait until Monday?”

[pause]

“Mulder… are you just trying to ruin my weekend? Lure me into the office, get me tied up in something that could risk my life?”

“Scully–”

“Mulder… Are you lonely?”

“I am not!”

[chuckle]

“Then why are you at the office on a Saturday? Shouldn’t you be playing basketball or watching tapes of the Twilight Zone or something?”

[pause]

“Mulder?”

“Please Scully?”

“Why?”

“Because I have a theory that there are anomalies to be found from reports in the 1940s.”

“And?”

“And the books I need are in the FBI library.”

“Which you can’t get yourself because?”

[pause]

“Uh well, they aren’t the biggest fans of me over there Scully. I am not always the most trustworthy when it comes to library materials.”

[sigh]

“Come on Scully. I’ll pay for dinner after we’re done?”

“You could pay for dinner on Monday if I bring the books then.”

[pause]

“Why Saturday, Mulder?”

[unintelligible garbling]

“I’m sorry, what?’

“Maybe I want to see you.”

[pause] 

“You just saw me, Mulder. Yesterday. 16 hours ago.”

[pause]

“I like when you’re here with me.”

[sigh]

“I’m touched, but I had things to do today, Mulder.”

[silence]

“And I haven’t had lunch yet.”

[silence]

[sigh]

“Fine. What do you need?”

“I knew I could count on you, Scully!”

“And we’re not getting take out.”


End file.
